


I've Been Watching, I've Been Waiting In The Shadows For My Time

by Hexenjäger (Rodarolla2)



Category: Chronicles of Riddick (2004), Dredd (2012)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Vaako is Dredd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2017-12-16 20:38:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodarolla2/pseuds/Hexenj%C3%A4ger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dredd and Anderson are sent to aid a planet when the Necromongers come. Dredd bides his time until Riddick comes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from The Ramsus- In The Shadows

Dredd's scowl deepened as Anderson led him around a market. They were sent to aid a planet as a delegation from Mega City One. He didn't understand _why_ , but he just followed his partner. He felt odd without his suit and lawgiver, but he would manage.

 

"Everything okay, Dredd?" Anderson asked.

 

"Fine." Dredd grumbled, pulling his hood lower. She laughed.

 

"Don't worry, even if someone sees you, no one will recognize you. I will have to go by voice since not even I have seen your face." Anderson smiled. Dredd grunted.

 

"What the drokk is that!" He saw a thing slam into the ground. He watched a ble pulse of energy rise up. "Get down!" Anderson threw herself on a small boy that looked no older than nine. He threw himself over a small, teenage girl. The pulse slammed down and sent out a wave. Anyone who had not  fell to the ground was killed. Dredd got up and pulled the girl up.

 

"Are you okay?" He asked. He bit back the _citizen_ that wanted to come out.

 

"Yeah." She dusted herself off. "Thank you... What's your name?"

 

"Joseph Dredd." He replied.

 

"Thanks Joseph. I can call you Joseph right?" She asked. Dredd nodded. "I'm Xena Smith." Dredd noticed a few ships coming down.

 

"Come on." He grabbed her and began to run. "Anderson! Let's go!" Anderson grabbed the boy's hand and pulled him after her.

 

"I'm Tom Jackson." The boy huffed.

One of the ships landed and troops poured out. Dredd pulled out a pistol and began shooting. Xena pulled out a knife, flipped, and stabbed it through a weak spot in the soldier's armor. Anderson pulled out a pistol and began firing. Tom pulled out a pulse gun and began firing. The troops were quickly killed. They continued running. Another group of troops came. They fought hard.

 

"The capitol building!" Xena said. "If we get there, then maybe we can wait this invasion out."

 

"Let's go." Dredd replied.

 

"You guys go on." Tom breathed. He was bleeding over his heart.

 

"Tom!" Xena surged forward to catch him. He fell limp in her arms. She layed him down in a small hole made by the invaders' weapons and then covered it with rocks. She touched her brow with bloody hands, then her mouth, then her heart. She cut her wrist and repeated the process while mumbling her words. She was taking a blood oath.

 

"Let's go." Anderson tugged on her arm. They ran to the capitol and were herded inside with everyone else. A man came and started to go on about how life was a mistake. Dredd was struck by the similarities between the Dark Judges and this guy.

 

"Keep a lookout. Sounds like Judge Death is here." Dredd leaned over and whispered to Anderson.

 

"Sounds like it." She replied. A guy came forward saying 'why should we join you?' Another guy ripped out his soul. The crowd fell to their knees in mass fear. Dredd, Anderson, and Xena remained standing.

 

"Why don't you kneel?" The guy who had reminded Dredd of the Dark Judges asked.

 

"I've fought against four guys that thought all life was a mistake twice and kicked their asses both times. Soul ripping out? Seen that before. It's nothing new." Dredd growled. "I live in one of the most intimidating places in the universe. If you want me to convert, you're gonna have to up your game." Xena said nothing.

 

"He's also _the_ most intimidating person living there." Anderson laughed. "I've been a target of those four creeps. They're way scarier than you. All of your tricks? All of your sermon? Been there. Heard it. Seen it."

 

"Commander Fraris." The guy who ripped out the soul ordered. "Make an example of the male breeder to the others." A large guy pulled out a sword and walked up to Dredd. He swung and Dredd leaned back and punched him in the gut. The man swung again but Dredd kicked him. He tried to slice Dredd's head off, but Dredd moved behind him. He kicked him to kis knees and layed the barrel of his pistol to the back of his head.

 

"Attempted murder of a Judge. Sentance: Death. To be carried out immdidiately." Dredd said as he put a bullet in his brain. "I may not be home, not patroling my streets, but I will not sit idly by while you achieve your goals." Dredd barked. Soldiers surrounded Dredd, Xena, and Anderson after a word from their leader. They were taken to a chamber in the ship that seemed to be the base of operations. Soldiers pushed Dredd onto a platform. He fell onto all fours as the gravity suddenly increased. Sarcophagi were lowered around him. Ghostly voices hissed.

 

"We cannot read him... His mind is too intricate..." Dredd's perma-scowl shifted into its I-am-amused-because-you're-stupid phase. Andeson laughed.

 

"Since you find this funny, care to explain?" The leader guy asked.

 

"Nah... I'm good, thanks for the laugh though." She wiped tears from her eyes. The gravity let up on Dredd and soldiers came. He kept still until he sensed them above him. He surged up and snapped one of their necks before the others could react. They finally subdued him after a brutal fight.

 

"Take the male and small female breeder to the Purification chambers. Leave the bigger female breeder here." The leader guy said. Dredd and Xena were taken to another chamber. Xena was dragged away when the Dark Judge-like guy came in.

 

"You are an interesting man, breeder." The man said as two blades were slid into the sides of Dredd's neck. "Joseph Dredd, shrouded in mystery. With a mind that can withstand practically all phsycic attacks. Too intricate, indeed. Rather, too simple. The Quasi-deads couldn't read you. That has never happened before. Your friend, Cassandra Anderson, on the other hand, they were able to read like an open book. All you want is for the law to be upheld. Your city to be protected." Dredd was silent. "Do you really think that your Justice Department is as perfect as it claims to be? That you can to protect your city? That what you do will ever make a difference?"

 

"I know it's not perfect. I had to kill my own brother beacuse he became corrupted. I can't protect everyone, but I can drokking well try. I know it makes a difference to _someone_ and that's why I do it. For that someone. A life that is saved because of what I did." Dredd grunted. He was being held up by those swords in his neck and only those. It drokking hurt.

 

"You should let go. The pain will stop if you let go." Dredd remain silent. The man left for what felt like weeks. It was actually only a few days.

 

"Where's Anderson?" Dredd grunted, biting back a groan at the pain. It was becoming stronger.

 

"In a special Purification chamber meant for phsycics such as herself." The man breathed into his ear.

 

"Meaning?" Dredd growled.

 

"It is none of your concern." The man replied.

 

"It concerns my partner. It is drokking well my concern." Dredd snapped.

 

"Why do you resist? The pain will go away if you let go." The man said. Dredd was silent. The man left again and was gone for weeks this time. The pain was getting harder to resist. "Why do you still resist? It will all go away if you let go."

 

"Go... Go to Dead... Go to Deadworld..." Dredd bit out, suppressing groans. The man left this time for months. Dredd didn't speak, not trusting himself not to groan. "Let go, Joesph, it will all go away."

 

"I'm sorry... Anderson... Xena... Mega City One... Hershey..." Dredd fell limp as he gave in to the pain. His eyes closed as he hung there and gave into the Necromongers. He had been hanging there for nearly two months.


	2. Chapter 2

Vaako looked up from inspecting his pulse gun at the sound of the door opening.

 

"So, you're the guy that killed Commander Fraris?" An attractive looking woman was standing in the doorway.

 

"I guess? I do not remember." He frowned.

 

"You did, according to Commanders Toal, Scalp-Taker, and Scales and First Among Commanders Irgun." She said. "I'm the Lady Domina Fraris."

 

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Lady Fraris." Vaako said.


End file.
